Los Caballeros del Silencio
by Cyandel25
Summary: ¿Y si hubiera una forma de enseñar magia a pegasos y terrestres por igual? No importa quién seas, ni cuántos años tengas; ni mucho menos tu posición social. Si tú de verdad deseas aprender magia, entonces yo soy tu maestra
1. Chapter 1

_Carta anexada al diario de East Wind:_

Todavía recuerdo cuando era una potrilla y en la escuela me enseñaron las tres diferentes razas de ponis. Los terrestres y su conexión con la naturaleza, los pegasos y su capacidad de volar y los unicornios y su magia. Magia, qué maravilloso sonaba eso. Recuerdo también cuando levanté un casco y pregunté: "Señorita, señorita, ¿y si un terrestre prefiere aprender magia en lugar de sembrar puede hacerlo?"

Todos mis compañeros se rieron de mí. No la maestra que me acarició la maestra con su sonrisa condescendiente y me dijo: "No se rían, es una pregunta válida. Y no querida East Wind, lo siento mucho. Sólo los unicornios pueden aprender magia.

¿Por qué son tan injustas las cosas? La magia siempre me había gustado mucho desde que era niña y vi el espectáculo de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Mi mayor deseo era aprender pero estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de una terrestre. ¿Por qué? Todo lo que quería era aprender lo que me llamaba la atención, pero eso no iba a pasar porque no tenía una cosa fea en la cabeza.

Entonces conocí al Gran Maestro. Ya lo conocía desde antes, era un viejo grifo muy gruñón que vivía en mi cuadra. Nunca supe su verdadero nombre, sólo le decíamos Don Plumas Oxidadas. Y como era tan gruñón todos los niños teníamos miedo, así que tampoco preguntamos nunca.

Pero todo cambió aquel día que jugando al Hoof-Ball tiré la pelota rompiendo la ventana del viejo Señor Plumas y me tocó ir a hablar con él. Cuando toqué la puerta él sin decir nada me haló dentro y cerró la puerta. ¡Me estaba muriendo del miedo!

Pero él me pidió que me sentara y me dijo: "Te esperaba niñita!

"¡Perdóneme, perdóneme Señor Plumas! Por favor no me haga nada, yo le pagaré con mis domingos"

"Tranquila niña. Ten, toma algo"

Y me acercó con su magia una lata de gaseosa. ¡Con su magia!

"No sabía que los grifos sabían usar magia Señor Plumas"

"No se supone que podamos. Todos pueden aprender magia si quieren, pero la mayoría se traga el cuento dque sólo puede la tercera parte del mundo"

"Increíble, ¿sabía que yo siempre quise aprender?"

"Por eso te pedí que entraras querida East Wind. Te he observado durante mucho tiempo y ahora que creo que estás lista te pregunto: ¿quieres aprender magia?"

"Sí, más que nada en el mundo"

"Entonces yo soy tu maestro"

Mi vida cambió para siempre. A mis padres y mis amigos les di el cuento que la pelota rompió un jarrón muy valioso en la casa del Señor Plumas y que me comprometí a cuidar su casa hasta que le pagara el jarrón. Me creyeron y no hubo más problemas, yo era libre para aprender magia.

Con el Señor Plumas se me abrió un mundo nuevo, estaba por fin aprendiendo lo que tanto anhelaba y era maravilloso. No era magia normal como la de los unicornios que primero aprenden a usar su telequinesis, yo aprendí primero a ver tan bien de día como de noche. Después de eso aprendí a comunicarme con mi propia sombra y luego manipularla a voluntad, tanto mi sombra como la de los otros, a teletransportarme entre las sombras. Era genial, apuesto que ningún otro poni conocía esa magia tan especial.

Fui una tonta, yo sé. Magia de las sombras, literalmente la más oscura de las magias. ¿Por qué no lo vi antes? Bueno, era sólo una niñita que vivía su sueño y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, tengo que aprender a vivir con ello.

Pero una vez terminamos de aprender la magia de las sombras me enseñó los hechizos que yo conocía, telequinesis, transformación, teletransportación normal y muchas cosas más.

También me contaba historias muy interesantes, como el día que le pregunté quién le enseñó tantas cosas interesantes:

"Verás querida East Wind: soy el último de una larga línea de caballeros que alguna vez sirvieron en el Reino de los Grifos. Muy pocos grifos saben usar la magia en ese lugar, sólo si naces con plumas plateadas puedes aprenderla. O eso era lo que siempre pensé yo, porque yo era como tú, un soñador que sólo quería aprender a usar la magia. Y un día conocí al Gran Maestro"  
"¿El Gran Maestro?"

"Él era el viejo líder de los Caballeros del Silencio, una orden de caballeros que se dedicaba a enseñar que la magia era para todos y que sólo basta querer aprender. Me dijo que con mucho gusto me enseñaría toda la magia que quisiera, pero tenía que saber si quería aprender de verdad"

"¿Y lo estaba? Y espere un minuto Señor Plumas, ¿entonces usted es un caballero de esos que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas y salvan princesas y todo eso?"

"Sí querida East Wind. Todo lo que te he enseñado me lo enseñaron a mí cuando me hice un Caballero del Silencio. Si no transmites el conocimiento, se pierde; por eso hay que ir y enseñar a todos"

"¿Y por qué se llaman Caballeros del Silencio? Usted siempre habla mucho"  
"Porque en el silencio nos protegemos los unos a otros. Los poderosos tienen miedo que el secreto que la magia puede ser para todos se sepa, porque a la gente le conviene que así sea. Por eso seleccionamos con mucho cuidado a quienes se unen a nuestra orden"

"¡Genial! Cómo me gustaría ser un Caballero del Silencio también. ¿Tengo que conocer primero al Gran Maestro para que me nombre caballera igual que a usted?"

"No East Wind. El Gran Maestro… murió hace mucho tiempo, justo antes que pudiéramos escapar del Reino de los Grifos. La razón por la que vine a Equestria fue porque el Rey Grifo nos descubrió y tuvimos que escapar de nuestros hogares. Pero antes de morir me nombró a mí el nuevo Gran Maestro, porque soy el único que logró escapar. El último de los Caballeros del Silencio"

"Entonces, ¿puede hacerme caballera también, Señor Plumas?"

"Por supuesto East Wind. Solo si me prometes algo"

"Lo que sea"

"Que cuando ya no esté aquí y tú seas la Gran Maestra ve y enseña a todos"

"Sí Gran Maestro"

Las cosas cambiaron aquel día. Además de magia el Gran Maestro me enseñó también a pelear de cuerpo a cuerpo, a usar hechizos de ataque basados en las sombras, como controlar la mente de aquellos que tenían corazones oscuros y muchas cosas más. Me dijo que como todo caballero yo debía de estar lista para luchar. ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Pero yo no podía saberlo, era sólo una niña viviendo el sueño, ¿por qué las cosas se dieron así? Todo lo que yo deseaba era que todos aprendieran magia por igual.

Pero me estoy adelantando, de todos modos a estas alturas tú que encontraste mi diario ya sabrás lo que pasó; después de todo fue un evento que sacudió al mundo entero.

Volviendo a mi historia, conforme fui creciendo el Gran Maestro me enseñaba más y más cosas interesantes ya que yo tenía un talento natural para aprender magia. Cuando dominé todas las artes del Libro de las Sombras, nuestro texto sagrado, me dijo que oficialmente era una Maestra; y que cuando él muriera yo sería la Gran Maestra que reviviría el poder de nuestra Orden y lograra esparcir nuestro saber a todo aquel que quisiera aprender.

Murió y yo lloré mucho, realmente quise mucho a mi maestro y nos hicimos muy cercanos conforme íbamos entrenando, incluso me nombró su heredera universal; dejándome una pequeña propiedad completamente amueblada en Canterlot y muchísimas cuentas bancarias repletas de bits. No sabía que era un grifo tan rico, pero me alegré mucho.

Pero lo importante no era el dinero sino la misión que me dejó:

"En Canterlot están las mejores escuelas, querida East Wind. Ve a Canterlot, busca a aquellos con sed de conocimiento pero que se les es negado. Tú debes enseñarles a todos por igual, basta y sobra con el más pequeño deseo de aprender"

Y yo cumpliría, porque el ir y enseñar a todos era algo noble. ¿O no? ¿Por qué las cosas nunca son lo que parecen? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo lo que pasó si mis intenciones eran puras? ¿Por qué tuvo que engañarme Gran Maestro, por qué? ¿Por qué no pude ser feliz siendo otra poni terrestre más como todos mis amigos?

* * *

**Cyandel25:** Ey! Hola a todos. Este fic ya lo había comenzado antes pero no pude seguir porque tenía muchos problemas para seguir. La historia estaba casi lista y todo pero no soy muy buena escribiendo y mi ortografía y redacción un desastre. Por eso este fic lo hice en cooperación con Mr.E's pen que me revisó todo antes de publicarlo. Espero les guste.

**Mr.E:** y para que quede claro yo sólo le corregía los horrores, (digo errores) de ortografía y la gramática, no metí las manos en la historia.

**Cyandel25:** Oye no seas malo ya te dije que no soy muy buena escribiendo

**Mr.E:** y que lo digas, que te tenga que corregir tus diálogos también…

**Cyandel25**: -_-" que malo eres. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

_Del diario de Cream Cone:_

Querido diario, lo que pudo ser el día más horrible de mi vida se ha convertido en el mejor de todos. ¡Y es gracias a la Gran Maestra, sí señor! ¿Y quién es la Gran Maestra me preguntarás diario querido? ¡Pues la poni más maravillosa que jamás pensé llegar a conocer! Es la poni más genial y amable que existe y es linda su melena es preciosa y siempre ha estado ahí parada frente a mí pero no podía verla.

No querido diario sé que suena a mi Poni Muy Especial pero yo no soy una fillyfooler. Es mejor que me aclare: la Gran Maestra no es otra que mi casera y es mi maestra de magia. ¡Sí querido diario por fin tengo una maestra de magia a la que no le importe que sea una pegaso! Hasta es una terrestre querido diario ¿puedes creerlo? Yo apenas si puedo y perdona si mi letra está muy borrosa pero tiemblo de la emoción querido diario de veras que sí. Todo comenzó esta mañana cuando por fin me concedieron una prueba en vivo de la famosa Academia de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia.

Fui muy tonta al pensar que uno de los maestros de allá podría ser tan bueno como para enseñarme lo que se supone es sólo para unicornios y que sé que todos podemos hacer si nos esforzamos de verdad pero de todos modos fui. Siempre me ha fascinado la magia y todo y siempre leo todos los tratados que publican sobre nuevos descubrimientos soy muy buena en la teoría. Y por eso me abrieron un cupo pero tuve que pedir permiso en la Academia para Reposteros Superdotados porque sólo podían en la mañana. ¿Sabes diario querido? Pensaba que si me aceptaban tendría que dejar de estudiar ahí aunque sea excelente en lo que hago pero al final la Gran Maestra dice que no me va a interrumpir en mis otros estudios que puedo escoger cuándo me va a enseñar. Otra vez me estoy yendo por la tangente mejor sigo:

Me presenté en al auditorio en donde todos hacen sus pruebas y fui recibida por un grupo de unicornios con cara de pocos amigos sobre todo el profesor Deep Knowledge. Sabía que era el maestro más estricto de todo Canterlot y que la mayoría que no entra a la Academia es porque él dice que no tienen el talento suficiente. Cuentan las malas lenguas que de no ser por la Princesa Celestia ni su Majestad Twilight Sparkle hubiera entrado. ¿Por qué hay gente tan mala que quiere quedarse con el saber sólo para ellos diario? Es como me dice la Gran Maestra que si no transmites el conocimiento se pierde.

Sigamos con la historia, el señor Deep me miró con sus siniestras pupilas y preguntó:

"¿Vino en representación de la señorita Cream Snow Cone?"

Fue un momento horrible me miraba a los ojos y sudaba frío pero de todos modos mantuve mi calma como Celestia me ayudó y le dije con la voz más firme que pude:

"Yo soy Cream Cone señor Knowledge. Una pegaso que tiene el sueño de aprender magia aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida porque estoy segura que con mi dedicación y estudios podré lograr grandes cosas"

Fueron los tres segundos más largos de toda mi vida ya estaba preparada para todo menos para que el señor Deep se quitara sus gafas y se pusiera a reír contagiando a todos sus colegas. ¡Yo iba en serio quería aprender magia!

"Señor Deep Knowledge, señores catedráticos estoy hablando en serio. Sé que no soy una unicornio pero puedo aprender si se me enseña porque basta con querer para poder"

Se rieron más fuerte. Yo tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero me quedé firme no iba a dejar que Deep Knowledge y sus tontos me desanimaran. Finalmente se calmó y me dijo:  
"Señorita a mí nadie me hace perder el tiempo. Hay gente que habla en serio y que está perdiendo el tiempo porque usted vino a hacernos una broma muy buena pero de todos modos esta es una academia y no puedo tolerar esto. Sáquenla de aquí"

De nada sirvió llorar y jurarle que iba en serio él se rio más fuerte y los guardias me sacaron a empujones quitándome toda mi dignidad. No podía hacer más que regresar llorando a mi cuarto de la posada de la Gran Maestra.

Querido diario ya te hablé mucho de mi casera East Wind es una chica muy simpática de color negro y rubia que siempre tiene una gran sonrisa para todos. Como cosa rara de los dueños de residencias para estudiantes cobra barato y es joven. Creo que ahora tiene esa gran casa en Canterlot porque se murió un pariente o algo así. También es mi amiga.

Cuando me vio llorando me preguntó qué tenía y si podía hacer algo para ayudarme pero no le quise decir nada porque no quería que más gente se riera de mí. Ella siguió insistiendo y al final no me quedó más remedio que decirle ya que era mi amiga y me prometió que no se iba a reír.

Cuando terminé de contarle cómo siempre quise aprender magia y cómo me echaron de la academia pensé que iba a reírse o que trataba de no hacerlo. Pero entonces las cosas maravillosas comenzaron a pasar cuando usó su magia para aparecerme un plato de leche y galletas. ¡Uso su magia diario! ¿Qué no era una terrestre?

No recuerdo muy bien qué me dijo pero iba más o menos así:

"Tú siempre tuviste razón Cream Cone. Todos podemos aprender magia si queremos sólo tienes que querer hacerlo y encontrar al maestro adecuado. Yo tuve la suerte de encontrar a mi maestro a tiempo y tú también la tienes ahora. Cream Cone si quieres aprender magia entonces yo soy tu maestra"

Salté de la felicidad querido diario no podía creer que fuera así de fácil. Le pregunté cuánto me iba a costar y si había libros y todo eso y ella me dijo que era gratis.

"Si no pasas el conocimiento se pierde por eso tienes que ir y enseñar a todos. Ese es el mensaje de los Caballeros del Silencio. Por eso la única condición que te pido es que tú también te conviertas en Caballero del Silencio y cuando termine de enseñarte seas tú la que le enseñe al que te lo pida"

Claro que lo haré no quiero que otros terminen como yo y se encuentren a otro Deep Knowledge que quiere quedarse con todos sus conocimientos sólo para él. Entonces creo que ahora soy un Caballero del Silencio. Increíble querido diario apenas esta noche tuve mi primera lección y ya puse en práctica mi primer hechizo. Adivina qué: ¡estoy escribiéndote con la luz apagada a las diez de la noche querido diario! Sí señor ahora puedo ver en la oscuridad y es como si fuera de día. Como ponerse anteojos pero sin ponérselos es muy extraño querido diario pero estoy feliz porque eso significa que la magia funciona de verdad. Hasta East Wind me dijo que cuando aprenda a manipular las sombras podré tener gratis todos los libros que quiera al venir y quitarle las sombras que para los ojos de un Caballero del Silencio van a estar mucho más claras que las verdaderas páginas del libro. Sueña muy extraño pero una poni terrestre me va a enseñar a mí que soy una pegaso a hacer magia así que por qué diablos no a estas alturas puedo creer cualquier cosa.

Así de feliz estoy querido diario sí que sí.

* * *

**Cyandel 25:** AQUÍ ESTÁ, VAYA CREÍ QUE ME IBA A MORIR CON TANTAS CORRECCIONES QUE MR.E HIZO PARA MÍ.

**Mr.E:** Entonces aprende a escribir niña. Como demonios sea a este cap le faltaron varias comas y me duele haberlo dejado así pero Cyandel quería que mejor así que así sonaba más a un diario de alguien que escribe muy rápido y que no será visto por nadie más que una historia. Tristemente tiene razón.

**Cyandel 25:** Lo que yo espero es que los lectores se traguen que la que escribe es un poni diferente del cap anterior. ¿Y alguien puede decirle a Mr.E que no sea tan malo? En todos sus fics siempre hay errores no es tan perfecto como se cree ;_;

**Mr.E:** para mi desgracia touché


	3. Chapter 3

_Del diario de East Wind:_

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, tanto que no puedo ni explicar bien cómo fue. De pasar un año sin pena ni gloria atendiendo mi residencia para estudiantes finalmente puedo seguir con el legado del Gran Maestro y enseñar magia. ¿No es genial? Y no sólo uno sino dos estudiantes a quienes cuidar. Me emociona mucho pero también me preocupa, no sé si estoy al nivel que ellos necesitan para que les enseñe al menos uno de ellos.

A la primera de mis estudiantes mi amiga Cream Cone no me preocupa mucho ella es una pegaso que al igual que yo siempre quiso aprender magia pero al no tener un cuerno ese derecho le fue negado. ¿Por qué los ponis son tan injustos a veces? Todavía recuerdo verla llegar antes de la hora llorando y gritando que quería morirse, tardé mucho en que se calmara y me abriera la puerta para contarme qué le había pasado. No podía creer lo que me contaba, no sabía que los académicos eran así de malos al burlarse de los deseos de alguien por aprender eso no puedo permitirlo. Pero también me dio la oportunidad perfecta de lograr lo que siempre quise: tener una alumna a la que pueda enseñarle todo lo que sé. Me alegró mucho que aceptara y haré lo que pueda por ser una buena maestra.

Todo eso suena excelente pero no puedo creer que no haya pasado ni un día cuando Cream Cone llegó hablándome sobre un amigo nuestro que también se hospeda en mi posada. Un joven unicornio llamado Emerald Horn. No sé mucho sobre él pues es de los ponis que hablan poco pero lo que sí sabía es que había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando haciendo todo tipo de hechizos para lograr entrar a la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados. Muchos de esos hechizos yo los conozco y son muy difíciles de hacer muy pocos unicornios pueden dominarlos tan bien como lo hacía Emerald. Pero no, el mismo académico que se burló cruelmente de Cream Cone lo puso nervioso y lo echó de la Academia.

"Se necesita talento señor Emerald y usted no lo tiene"

Deep Knowledge eres un tipo muy desagradable y te detesto aunque te debo que ahora tengo dos estudiantes que lo darían todo por aprender magia. ¡Talento! He visto lo que Emerald puede hacer y tiene mucho más talento de lo que usted jamás tendrá señor Deep Knowledge.

Cream Cone fue la que me pidió que me convirtiera también en la maestra de Emerald porque son muy buenos amigos. No quería al principio, la Academia para Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia no es la única que existe hay muchísimas escuelas aquí en Canterlot y estoy segura que lo querrán. Pero no puedo ignorar la llamada de un estudiante que ruega por conocimiento. Mi magia de las sombras será buena para empezar porque él ya es bueno con la otra magia, pero todavía tenía que buscar cómo estar a su altura si quiero ser su maestra. Hablando con él tuve la solución:

"¿Pero por qué quieres ir a esa escuela? Hay muchas que son muy buenas para ti en Canterlot. No tienes que ir por fuerza"

"Yo sé señorita Gran Maestra pero los unicornios que se gradúan de ahí aprenden muchos hechizos que la Princesa Celestia no deja que nadie más aprenda. Si te gradúas tienes que guardar el secreto de los hechizos más poderosos que te enseñan porque la Princesa dice que no todos están listos para tanto conocimiento"

No puedo creerlo esa es otra excusa para no dejar que el saber sea para todos y es de la Princesa no puedo creerlo.

Por eso voy a robar todos los libros que pueda de la biblioteca de esa academia. Cuando sea de noche entraré a la biblioteca y robaré todas las sombras de todos los libros que pueda. Nadie se dará cuenta que los libros no tienen sobra y si se dan será cuando mi estudiante Emerald ya sepa todo lo que necesite y esté listo para transmitir su saber a otros Caballeros del Silencio.

* * *

**Cyandel25**: hola, ¿les gustó el nuevo cap? Porque a mí me gustó mucho. Cortito pero creo que explica bien las cosas. Perdón si a veces suena incoherente (¿así se escribe Mr.E?) pero fue un consejo de mi Beta Reader que dice que así suena más como un diario. Tiene razón creo porque nunca he escrito ningún diario.


	4. Chapter 4

_Reporte mensual del director Deep Knowledge a la Princesa Celestia:_

Estimada fundadora y Majestad, por mucho que deseo reportar que todo sigue en perfecto orden y que nada ha afectado el funcionamiento normal de nuestra prestigiosa Academia, este no es el caso. Durante estas últimas semanas un movimiento contra nuestra Academia ha comenzado entre las filas de jóvenes aspirantes y muchos se han ideo sin siquiera probar suerte en los exámenes de admisión.

En circunstancias normales no me molestaría en lo absoluto, muchos que no dan la talla se irían por donde vinieron y dejarían de perder nuestro valioso tiempo; pero por alguna razón hasta los jóvenes aspirantes de familias que durante generaciones han estudiado en nuestra Academia se están retirando sin decir palabra. Finalmente a partir de mediados de la semana pasada no recibimos a ningún aspirante, todos los que tenían cita la cancelaron. Intentando entender qué sucedía mandamos a diferentes estudiantes que necesitaban créditos extra a buscar respuestas entre los aspirantes.

Las respuestas llegaron pero no nos gustaron nada y estoy seguro que a usted tampoco y tomará las medidas necesarias ante este odioso asunto. Un grupo de estudiantes rechazados ha logrado conseguir copias ilegales de los tratados mágicos exclusivos de la Academia y está regalando el conocimiento sin pedir nada a cambio. Entre todos se difunde el mensaje de ir y enseñar a todos, que por eso se ha apoderado de nuestro conocimiento y quien está liderando el movimiento no permitirá que sólo aquellos dignos aprendan lo que tenemos que enseñarles. Hay una razón por la que las cosas se hacen de esta manera y usted lo sabe.

Por nuestra parte hemos tomado medidas e inmediatamente comenzamos a revisar nuestra biblioteca y lamentamos decirle que nuestros hechizos de protección han sido violentados. No fue un hechizo cualquiera, puede sentirse una fuerte aura de magia oscura. Sin embargo no falta nada, todos nuestros libros se encuentran intactos por lo que puede suponerse que aquel que haya entrado a nuestros registros se tomó su tiempo de hacer una copia de los textos que necesitaba y se fue; pero no tiene sentido ya que nuestros textos están protegidos por un hechizo muy poderoso que evita que sean abiertos por cualquiera que no sea o el profesor o estudiantes autorizados. Una vez más creemos que es obra de una magia oscura muy poderosa, prueba de esto es un reporte de una de las encargadas de mantenimiento.

Al principio pensábamos que la joven estaba trabajando demasiado pero finalmente lo he comprobado yo mismo, por lo menos a un volumen de cada uno de nuestra colección le hace falta la sombra. La sombra como usted puede leer, aunque no comprendemos el significado de este suceso, sabemos que está relacionado con el movimiento en nuestra contra que se ha iniciado.

Siempre suyo,  
Director Deep Knowledge de la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados

* * *

**Cyandel 25:** otro cap cortito, por eso publiqué los dos juntos. Quería que sonara más como un documento formal pero no supe cómo hacerlo así que tuve que pedirle a Mr.E que lo hiciera por mí. Pero la idea sí fue mía, ¿está bien? Ojalá les gusten estos dos capítulos porque todo está comenzando a moverse


	5. Chapter 5

_Del diario de East Wind:_

Creo que me equivoqué cuando decidí ser la maestra de Emerald Horn. Es un chico inteligente con un gran talento para la magia, pero jamás pensé que fuera tan vengativo. Sabía que el profesor Deep Knowledge le había hecho daño pero no pensé que Emerald era del tipo de ponis que no descansaría hasta hacer pagar al profesor. El sujeto no me agrada, he preguntado entre muchos de mis amigos y todos lo odian por ser tan duro calificando a los que quieren entrar a la mejor Academia. Pero creo que Emerald llegó muy lejos. De todos modos no sé si regañarlo porque lo que hizo fue seguir el camino de los Caballeros del Silencio, que dice así:

_Nuestro poder viene de las sombras, las sombras del mundo y las sombras del alma. Miedos, odios, tristezas, todos los sentimientos "malos" son los que nos dan poder. Porque esos sentimientos te dan razones para seguir adelante, ese es el camino de los Caballeros del Silencio. _

¿Entonces está bien que no diga nada? Deep Knowledge se lo merece yo sé pero creo que no es la manera. De lo único que estoy segura es que esto no se va a quedar así, pero Emerald me dijo que si pasa algo él se hará responsable y hará todo lo que pueda por ayudarme. Por suerte es un prodigio en la magia.

Todo comenzó cuando salimos a divertirnos con algunos de mis inquilinos, como yo soy amiga de todos casi siempre salimos los fines de semana. Llegamos a un bar de la ciudad y nos sentamos a tomar algo y la pasábamos muy bien, pero no nos dimos cuenta que en el bar también había un grupo de profesores de la Academia para Unicornios Superdotados. Y con todos ellos estaba Deep Knowledge. Cuando lo vio Emerald se rio en su cara:

"Jajajajajajajajaja, oye Deep-Bobo, ¿qué se siente saber que tu Academia ya no tiene nada de especial? Jajajajajajajajajajaja"

Emerald estaba borracho pero sólo tomó un poco de sidra, no sabía que aguantaba tan poco. Pero también el profesor Knowledge estaba molesto, desde que robé todas las sombras de su biblioteca y empecé a enseñar libremente supe que su Academia se quedó sin aspirantes. O al menos eso creo que era lo que lo tenía tan enojado porque apenas mi amigo Emerald dejó de hablar Deep Knowledge se levantó de un salto y le gritó a Emerald:

"No te rías tú pedazo de bobo. Ese conocimiento no es para cualquiera sólo los que tienen talento pueden aprenderlo no importa que alguien se los enseñe si no tienen el talento entonces no usarán esos hechizos ni en un millón de años"

"¿Y quién eres tú para decidir quién tiene talento y quién no Deep-bobo?"

"Alguien con mucho talento niñito. Con suficiente talento para saber que tú no tienes"

Emerald se levantó también y riéndose le pidió a Cream Cone que se levantara también. Entonces la convirtió en una potrilla para luego regresarla a la normalidad y luego convertirla en anciana y de nuevo regresarla a la normalidad. Se rio en la cara de Deep Knowledge que estaba muy sorprendido.

"Hechizos de edad que sólo los unicornios de alto nivel pueden usar. ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Deep-Bobo? Puedo hacer lo que quiera ahora que tengo a la Gran Maestra que nos enseña a todos por igual"

"¿La Gran Maestra?"

En este punto me enteré que Crem Cone estaba borracha también.

"A ella no le importa quién seas, si quieres aprender magia ella te enseñará"

Deep Knowledge la miró a ella:

"¿No eres esa tonta que creía que siendo pegaso podía aprender magia también?"

Cream Cone usó su magia para mover un vaso de agua de nuestra mesa a encima de Deep Knowledge y luego le echó toda el agua encima.

"¡Uy! ¿Yo hice eso? Sí con mi magia"

Se hizo un horrible silencio en todo el bar mientras mis dos estudiantes principales se reían como bobos. Siempre me dijeron que el alcohol era peligroso pero no lo creí hasta esa noche. Las cosas no terminaron ahí.

"¿Terrestre? ¿Pegaso? No hay problema porque la Gran Maestra te enseñará siempre y cuando quieras aprender. Ella misma es una terrestre y sabe mucha más magia que muchos unicornios, hasta tú Deep-Bobo"

El señor Deep estaba muy asustado.

"Por eso tú apestas Deep Knowledge la Gran Maestra te deja en ridículo"

Yo creo que el orgullo del profesor fue más fuerte que su sentido común porque en ese momento Deep Knowledge se levantó y gritó:

"¿Quieres pelea niño? Te daré pelea. Enséñame un hechizo que tu Gran Maestra te haya enseñado y yo no sepa y con mucho gusto yo…"

"Te largarás de Canterlot para que todos puedan aprender lo que quieran en la Academia que quieran. No volverás a ser profesor nunca más"

Quería meterme pero no podía, por suerte no habían dicho palabra de los Caballeros del Silencio todavía pero si esto seguía así y usaban uno de los hechizos de las sombras nos podían meter en un problema. Emerald usó un hechizo muy poderoso pero que por suerte no se nota tanto que es un hechizo de las sombras y que sólo funciona con ponis con corazones oscuros, un hechizo que enseñaba el secreto más oscuro de los corazones de los ponis.

"Dime una cosa Deep-Bobo, ¿por qué no dejas que otros ponis entren a la Academia? ¿Qué te da el derecho de elegir a quién puede entrar y quién no?

Entonces lanzó el hechizo. Deep Knowledge no supo qué le pegó, pero luego apareció una nube negra en medio del bar que empezó a mostrar el secreto más oscuro en el corazón del profesor Deep Knowledge. No podíamos creer lo que vimos.

En el recuerdo se miraba a un pobre poni estudiando lo más que podía para entrar a la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa, pero no tenía el talento. De hecho era pésimo y todos los profesores se rieron de él en su cara porque no podía hacer un sencillo hechizo de telequinesis sin tirar lo que estaba moviendo a medio camino. Salió corriendo dejando un mar de lágrimas mientras que los maestros se seguían riendo. Y cuando al final se calmó a eso de las semanas lo que hizo fue teñirse el pelaje y la melena, cambiar de nombre y usar maquillaje para crear una Cutie Mark falsa y volver a tomar el examen. Antes tenía que mejorar y eso hizo, se convirtió en un nuevo poni que tenía mucho talento para la magia. Así nació Deep Knowledge que a partir del día que fue nombrado profesor de la Academia decidió desquitarse con los futuros alumnos humillándolos como él fue humillado en su tiempo.

Mis estudiantes volvieron a reírse mucho más fuerte que antes. Cream Cone tomó otro vaso de agua con su magia y lo echó al costado de Deep Knowledge para que todos viéramos su verdadera Cutie Mark. Cuando la vimos mis alumnos se rieron más fuerte de él.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja, pero qué cosas Deep-Bobo; es decir Shiny Talent. ¡Shiny Talent, Shiny Talent, Shiny Talent, la-lará-lará!"

El profesor estaba congelado no podía hacer nada por la sorpresa, pero entonces corrió dejando un mar de lágrimas de humillación. No ayudó que en el bar hubieran muchos de sus alumnos y muchos más alumnos que él había mandado a volar y que corrieron detrás de él gritando la cancioncita de Emerald:

"Shiny Talent. ¡Shiny Talent, Shiny Talent, Shiny Talent, la-lará-lará!"

"Shiny Talent. ¡Shiny Talent, Shiny Talent, Shiny Talent, la-lará-lará!"

"Shiny Talent. ¡Shiny Talent, Shiny Talent, Shiny Talent, la-lará-lará!"

"Shiny Talent. ¡Shiny Talent, Shiny Talent, Shiny Talent, la-lará-lará!"

Me sorprende lo mucho que la gente puede llegar a ser odiada, y por mucho que no me agradara el profesor Knowledge me da algo de lástima.

Lo siguiente que supe hoy al ver las noticias fue que el profesor renunció y que huyó de la ciudad a primera hora de la mañana. Luego se apareció Emerald muerto de la risa contando que ahora todo Canterlot conocía su secreto y que no volverían a contratarlo en ninguna escuela.

Me preocupa todo lo que dijo sobre mí y que encima viniera Cream Cone a demostrar que sí es la verdad. Nos llamamos Caballeros del Silencio por algo, el Silencio nos protege. ¿No creen?

* * *

**Cyandel25:** hola amigos les traigo otro cap en donde ya hay más acción. Quería meter la humillación de Deep Knowledge en la versión original pero como sabrán no pude hacer gran cosa. Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic como son caps cortitos la acción va rapidito.


	6. Chapter 6

_Del diario de East Wind:_

Todo se salió de control por lo que pasó con el profesor Deep Knowledge y Emerald Horn. Ahora resulta que los cientos de estudiantes que querían entrar a la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia decidieron que mejor no querían estudiar ahí y se pusieron a buscarme. ¡A mí! Después que a Emerald abriera la boca en ese bar contando cómo yo una triste terrestre le enseñé magia demasiado avanzada a él y a una pegaso no he dejado de toparme con gente hablando de mí.

"La Gran Maestra, ¿cómo se ve una terrestre que usa magia?"

"¿Por qué se esconde? Yo quiero verla y pedirle que me haga su fiel estudiante. Deep Knowledge me rechazó ahora quiero unirme a la que lo puso en su lugar"

"Robar el conocimiento de la Academia de la Princesa y luego regalarlo, eso es verdadero talento. Ella comparte todo lo que sabe yo quiero ser su alumno también"

La idea es esa, no saben quién soy pero todos están hablando de mí esperando que les enseñe cómo hacer magia a todos por igual. La mayoría son unicornios que por algo estamos en Canterlot y con mucho gusto les enseñaré cuando esté lista, pero también me llaman mucho la atención los jóvenes terrestres y pegasos que empezaron a mudarse a Canterlot para que yo les enseñara. Quiero mucho a los unicornios y no voy a negarme a enseñarles sólo porque ellos tienen esa cosa fea en la cabeza, pero lo que me llama la atención de verdad es enseñarles a ellos que no tienen la oportunidad de aprender magia.

Pero no puedo confiarme todavía, porque no sólo llamé la atención de mis posibles futuros estudiantes sino también de la corona. No han dicho nada oficial todavía pero puedo ver a muchos más guardias que antes parando y observando con cuidado a todos los terrestres que hay en Canterlot, ya me han parado varias veces y usaron una especie de hechizo para detectar magia en mí.

Por suerte gracias al Gran Maestro estaba lista y le di a guardar a mi sombra toda mi energía mágica mientras ellos examinaban mi cuerpo. Me dejaron ir y ya pero eso me abrió los ojos y sé que no puedo seguir actuando así.

Cream Cone y Emerald Horn están preocupados por mí pero yo les digo que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse que todo lo que está pasando no es nada que no le haya pasado antes a mi viejo y querido Gran Maestro y que hay una forma de seguir con nuestras enseñanzas y no temer a los que nos persiguen.

Abrí un viejo baúl que había en el fondo de la casa que me dejó el Gran Maestro y de ahí saqué muchas túnicas negras y azules con grandes capuchas y una horrible máscara sonriente. Cuando era pequeña y comencé a aprender las artes de los Caballeros del Silencio me daban mucho miedo, pero ahora ya sé para qué sirven necesitamos ocultarnos de los que nos persiguen en la luz.

Comencé a enseñarles a Cream y a Emerald la magia de las sombras para escapar y combatir pero no quiero llegar a eso de verdad que no. Soy sólo una maestra que tiene el deseo de enseñarles a todos los que pueda para que ellos a la vez le enseñen a otros, ¿por qué tienen que terminar las cosas así? No, debe haber otra manera.

Pero por ahora tenemos que esperar a que las cosas se calmen y empezar a usar nuestras máscaras cuando entrenemos magia. Hay un parque un poco lejos de la casa pero usando nuestro hechizo de movernos en las sombras de los objetos podemos movernos muy rápido y comenzar a entrenar de noche.

Es una suerte que casi todos los ponis que vieron la pequeña pelea entre el profesor Deep Knowledge y Emerald estaban tan borrachos porque nadie o casi nadie recuerda cómo era Emerald y sé que es un chico fiel y que jamás me delataría pero temo por él y por Cream Cone. Por ahora bajamos la cabeza durante el día y fingimos que somos una repostera, un estudiante de la Academia de Unicornios Superior de Canterlot, la segunda mejor de todo el mundo, y una casera que toma cursos libres de vez en cuando.

Nosotros nos escondemos en la sombra del silencio, somos los Caballeros del Silencio. Esa era la frase que repetíamos cuando estudiaba con el Gran Maestro pero no la entendí hasta hoy.


	7. Chapter 7

_Del diario de la Princesa Celestia:_

Hoy me llegó la carta de renuncia del profesor Deep Knowledge. Casi me ahogo con mi chocolate del desayuno porque él es uno de mis mejores maestros, ¿por qué querría renunciar? La carta tampoco me daba una razón clara sólo decía que las sombras de su pasado fueron reveladas y que quería largarse lo más pronto posible de Canterlot.

¿Qué le había pasado? No entendía, sabía que le afectó mucho el robo de los documentos de nuestra biblioteca pero conozco bien a mi director él es más fuerte que eso y en lugar de una carta de renuncia esperaba que me llegara el reporte en que me explicaba que los culpables fueron detenidos. Pero no, y tampoco han detenido a los culpables.

Pensaba yo que serían fáciles de atrapar pues no comprendía por qué robar todos esos conocimientos y regalarlos. Puse a mis guardias a buscar todo movimientos sospechosos sobre gente vendiendo esos documentos pero nada de nada. Detuvieron a muchos jóvenes unicornios que fueron rechazados por la Academia y que estaban usando los hechizos que no se supone que supieran. Les quitamos hojas con todos los hechizos prohibidos apuntados pero cuando preguntamos de dónde los habían sacado dijeron que un poni se les apareció en la calle y se los regaló sin pedir nada a cambio más que "ir y enseñar a todos". Ordené que se hiciera una búsqueda en la Academia para ver si faltaba algo más y por dios que sí. Era una copia de la lista de los alumnos que fueron rechazados casi todos por Deep Knwoldege. Confío mucho en el juicio de mi director y no pensé que fueran tantos los alumnos que mandaba a prepararse más pero ese no es el caso.

Finalmente uno de los ponis que arrestamos nos dijo que se había filtrado la historia que Deep Knowledge en realidad era un niño llamado Shiny Talent que fue rechazado y ridiculizado por los directores de esa época y cuando regresó lo hizo con otro nombre y cara para probar que no era un inútil. Tristemente cuando se hizo director supe que le hacía lo mismo que le hicieron a los alumnos que querían entrar a la Academia. Eso no se hace, ¿por qué te portabas así Shiny Talent? Bueno me estoy yendo por las ramas lo que me llamó la atención fue que en el relato del muchacho dijo que el unicornio que lo humilló enseñando a todos su pasado dijo algo sobre una Gran Maestra que era una terrestre y le enseñaría magia a todos por igual.

Gran Maestra y el "ir y enseñar a todos". Me suena, me suena.

Algo muy malo está por pasar y no sé si Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas puedan detenerlo. El enemigo está entre nosotros los ponis no es tan fácil como los otros a quienes hemos vencido.


	8. Chapter 8

_Del diario de Cream Cone:_

Estos días fueron de mucho miedo para todos sobre todo para la Gran Maestra. Mi amigo Emerald está muy asustado también porque él fue el que le enseñó la verdad de ese idiota insensible de Deep Knowledge a todo el mundo e hizo que se largara. Y no sólo asustado, el pobre de Emerald ya no puede ni ver a la cara a la gran maestra porque siente que él la puso en peligro y quiere compensarlo de alguna forma. También yo tuve algo que ver y nunca voy a volver a beber pero eso es otra historia.

Ella sigue enseñándonos la magia de las sombras y Emerald y yo estamos felices de ser sus alumnos pero lo hacemos en nuestra casa que es la posada de la gran maestra. Ella tiene nuestra edad y a todos les parece muy normal que seamos sus amigos eso nos ayuda a escondernos pero ella quiere enseñarle a más ponis. Ir y enseñar a todos, ir y enseñar a todos. Sobre todo a los pegasos y terrestres como nosotras que quieren aprender magia pero creen que necesitan una cosa fea en la cabeza para poder aprender. Bueno hoy mi amigo Emerald y yo encontramos una solución para eso cuando ella nos enseñó uno de los hechizos más locos de las sombras uno para leer el alma de las personas.

Es muy interesante como ponerte lentes de contacto con eso puedes saber lo que realmente piensan o sienten los ponis. Ella sólo nos dijo muy contenta:

"Ahora que ya pueden hacer este hechizo pueden ayudarme chicos. Lo usaremos para ver quiénes vienen a aprender y quiénes nos están buscando para entregarnos a las Princesas y así podremos ir y enseñar a todos. Pero necesito que me busquen dónde enseñar porque no puedo dejar que muchos vengan a mi posada porque se vería sospechoso"

La gran maestra parece más calmada ahora cree que muy pronto las Princesas verán que hacemos algo bueno por todos los ponis al enseñarle lo que quiera a quien quiera porque así llenaremos el mundo de ponis sabios. Lo de tener que escondernos no va a durar mucho y muy pero muy pronto dejaremos de negarle el saber a quienes lo necesitan por culpa de un montón de gente que no nos entiende y que nos busca para detenernos. Ella tiene mucha razón ir y enseñar a todos es algo muy noble.

La cosa es que entre Emerald y yo finalmente encontramos un lugar perfecto es un viejo edificio abandonado que no tiene mucha seguridad por las noches sólo un poni o dos que hace rondas y reporta si hay algo raro. Pero él no cuenta porque adivina diario, jí-jí, ese poni también quiere aprender nuestra magia es un terrestre que vive desde hace años en Canterlot y hasta ahora podrá ver realizado su sueño. Su sueño es el mismo que el mío y por el que se burlan mucho de nosotros.

La Gran Maestra está muy orgullosa de nosotros dos y nos hará el honor de dar clases a su lado a los nuevos chicos que quieran aprender y seleccionaremos también a los que van a convertirse en Caballeros del Silencio como nosotros. Me gustaría que todos fueran elegidos para ser Caballeros pero la Gran Maestra en su infinita sabiduría nos dijo muy claro que si es cierto que es nuestro deber ir y enseñar a todos sólo unos pocos pueden entrar a la Orden.

"Entiendan chicos sólo los que estén dispuestos a compartir libremente todo lo que aprendan y a guardar silencio pueden ser Caballeros. Fue como me lo dijo el Gran Maestro anterior a mí, mi querido señor Plumas. Que muchos no entienden que la magia es para todos o les conviene que no sea así sólo pueden entrar los que guarden los secretos de la Orden"

Y yo le creo, la Gran Maestra es la Gran Maestra y sabe lo que hace. Nuestra orden está creciendo esta noche enseñaremos al primer grupo de estudiantes y tal vez encontremos a nuestros caballeros. Me muero de la emoción querido diario de veras que sí.


	9. Chapter 9

_Del diario de la Princesa Celestia:_

Mierda, mierda, MIERDA, ¡LA PURISÍSIMA MIERDA! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? "Ir y enseñar a todos" y la tal Gran Maestra. Me estoy haciendo vieja, si no ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta? Caballeros del Silencio, los malditos Caballeros del silencio. Mi Reino está en peligro y lo que más me aterra es que quien lo pone en peligro siento que no es malvado sino un idiota que no entiende en lo que se está metiendo. Y también tengo que tomar el té más seguido con mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle, ella fue la que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Todo comenzó cuando en medio de un delicioso pastel de chocolate de doce capas cubierto con chocolate amargo rallado y trufas de chocolate bañadas en, bueno, no me extraña que siga engordando. Estaba disfrutando ese manjar y le contaba a mi alumna lo que pasó en la Academia, ella se sorprendió mucho sobre todo con los rumores de "Ir y enseñar a todos".

"Me suena tanto a esa vieja historia de los Caballeros del Silencio la última gran Orden de la magia oscura"

Se me cayó mi taza de té, OTRA VEZ MIERDA CÓMO NO RECORDABA ESE CUENTO. Fue hace muchos años, para casi todos es sólo una vieja leyenda para asustar a los niños pero yo lo viví. Tenía como seis años y Luna cinco cuando nuestros padres lucharon junto con otros reyes tratando de acabar con toda la magia oscura del mundo. Fue una masacre pero era necesaria para que nuestro mundo estuviera hermoso y en paz. Quedaron algunos hechiceros oscuros como Sombra o Discord regados por ahí pero las grandes Órdenes de la Magia oscura acabaron para siempre. Todos menos ellos, que fueron inteligentes al comenzar a regalar conocimiento como si nada.

Todos pueden hacer magia pero no de la misma forma por ejemplo los terrestres tienen una gran magia conectada con la tierra para darnos alimento, los pegasos controlando el clima y los unicornios con la magia pura. No sé cómo sean las otras razas pero todos funcionamos más o menos igual y otra vez me estoy saliendo del tema pero es que realmente no quiero pensar en lo que está pasando querido diario. Esos malditos comenzaron a enseñarle magia a cualquiera tanto a los que podían usar la magia pura como otros. Pero no decían que era magia oscura se limitaban a regalar conocimiento.

Y estos a quienes enseñaban una vez estaban listos iban y enseñaban a otros. Nadie sabe que en realidad lo que hacen es llenar el mundo de tinieblas sólo los más ancianos y antiguos de esta Orden lo saben. ¿CÓMO NO ME DI CUENTA? Caballeros del Silencio, idiotas que caen víctimas de otros más siniestros que ellos.

Encontrar a la Gran Maestra es la máxima prioridad no importa si es malvada porque la arrestaremos y si no lo es tenemos que detenerla porque eso la hace más peligrosa. No hay nada más peligroso que la ignorancia.

Por favor que no sea demasiado tarde, los Caballeros del Silencio deben desaparecer.

Cyandel25: ¡Upsi! Perdón el atraso chicos pero tenía mis cosas que hacer y luego mi corrector favorito también y tuve que esperar hasta hoy.

Mr.E: ¿Sabes que pudiste encontrar a alguien más, no?

Cyandel25: eres malo yo te admiro mucho y hasta me has hecho capítulos casi enteros como este.

Mr.E: de acuerdo, de acuerdo trabajamos bien juntos. Pero tú tuviste la idea del cap que es muy importante en la historia así que te dejo algo de crédito.

Cyandel25: ¡Gracias!


End file.
